Will you accept her?
by Ichigo1213
Summary: Takumi left Misaki 5 years ago back to England. During that time when Takumi was still in England, Misaki had a child, her name was Nanami. But when Misaki ends up meeting with him by chance, what would he think if Nanami? Will he accept her?


**Hi! This is my first fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Misaki's POV

It has been 3 years now since Takumi and I got married. And today was special, because it was the day I became his. I was so impatient I called him even though I knew he would be busy. "Hello? Misaki?" He answered after picking the phone up. "Takumi! When are you-"

"Come to the park in 5 minutes" he cut me off and sounded serious and I didn't like where this was going.

When I arrived at the park Takumi saw me and caught up. "Misaki."

"What wrong?" I answered, concerned. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry" he said. What? What was he sorry for? Did he forget? Or what? "Sorry for what?"

"I have to go. I have to go back to England." He said. The moment he said that, my heart fell apart. He just had to go. "When?" Was all I could ask. "Tomorrow, 7am" he said quietly.

"When...w...would you be back?" I asked, on the edge of crying.

"I don't know, but promise me Misaki, please love me still" he said.

I was sad, but there was nothing to do, to stop him. Instead, I hugged him and gave him a kiss.

And once more, at the airport. That was the last time I heard his voice.

-5 years later-

While Takumi was still in England I had a child. She's now 5 and her eyes were just like Takumi's, green like emerald, even her hair. It was blonde, but at the tips were like my hair color. Her name was Nanami, I went by Ayuzawa again since the last time I saw the England magazine, it seemed like Taku...no, Usui was married to someone else.

I'm too old to work at Maid Latte now, and since my specialty is making macarons and parfaits, I opened my little shop. The shop name was 'Cafe Palace' around it was a warm blue color with small little tables and chairs outside and inside. It wasn't as big as Maid Latte, it was way smaller, behind the kitchen was a door to our house. Yes, I was very bad at cooking when I was in my highschool years, but I improved as I started to take responsibility of raising a child, of course though I won't be good as Usui.

In the morning I would take a shower after Nanami and I eat breakfast.

I'm proud of that girl. She is smart and she is a total genius, even if she doesn't study, and well, of course we all know who she got it from.

My alarm rang and I woke up grumpy. My head was pounding like crazy! I thought I was going to die. Soon as I got up from my bed I woke Nanami up for breakfast.

Every time I see her in the mornings she is already dressed up nicely and ready to head out like every other days. "Nanami? What do you want for your birthday present tomorrow?" I asked. "Oh! Uh..I...was wondering...if dad was living still or somewhere, I want to...uh...see him." She finally finished. After I heard that I wished for that too, I wanted Usui to be here, Nanami is only 5. It's not to late. But he would probably never come back, I can't say all this to Nanami, she's too young,"I will try to ask your daddy." Was all I replied with a smile.

"Oh yes! Nanami, today since it's the weekend let go to the park. Sound good?" Knowing she'd say yes. "Can we? I want to play on the swing!" She gave me the cutest smile. "Sure. Let's have fun today!" I said as I was changing into something comfortable to wear and I got a phone call. It was Suzuna, "hello? Suzuna?" Then I heard Hinata and heard him panicking. "Misaki! Suzuna is about to give birth! Hurry come!" He shouted, "oh ok I'm on my way!" I felt bad for Nanami, she was looking forward to the park.

"Nanami! Get in the car!" She rushed to the car as I was running to catch up. She ran so fast I couldn't keep up even though I'm good at running.

"Mommy? Why are we in such hurry?"

"I'm sorry Nanami, we can't go to the park. Your baby cousin is about to be born." I saw her face and she looked sad. Yet she smiled and said that she will try to find something to do in the hospital.

We got there fast, probably my new record. When I rushed in my parents were already there waiting for Suzuna. "Is she fine?" I asked huffing and puffing. "Hinata is with her so she would be fine!" "Grandma!" Nanami shouted. "Ohh! My little princess!" Mom have her a big welcoming hug. "Where grandpa?"

"Grandpa is at work! He will be here later" she replied. "Nanami want to walk around the hospital? And since it's the hospital you can go around by your self ok?" "Thank you mommy!" "Careful not to run and ask for help when you get lost!" I shouted at her, then she disappeared from my sight.

"Alone? Why Misaki?" Mom asked.

"Because she always begs me" plus right now I want to be alone a bit. "What happened?" "Nanami wants to meet Usui." I said and tears came out. "I want to see him too." I said still crying like a child. Mom gave a me warm hug. Just in case I wiped my tears and pretended something went into my eyes. "Thanks mom, I'm fine now" she smiled and patted my back.

Normal POV

Nanami was walking and tripped on something. She closed her eyes getting ready to hold the pain but someone caught her, but their head bumped hard. She looked up and saw the same color eyes as her, emerald. "Mister..you have the same color eyes.." She said randomly. The man laughed. "Yes we do, and that's a rare sight for you too huh?" He asked. "Look at you forehead, it's red. Let's get you an ice pack." He said picking her up. "Thank you sir. Mister, you hair color is blonde too! This is my first time seeing someone like me!" Nanami's eyes sparkled. "Thank you? Little girl, what's you name?" He asked. "My name is Nanami." She replied. "What is yours sir?" "If you looked at my name tag you would have known. In Usui Takumi." He said smiling. "I'm only in kindergarten idiot doctor. Don't expect much." What she said surprised Usui if how much she resembled his old wife, Misaki. "Sorry Nanami, what's you last name?" He asked. "Ayuzawa Nanami." And Usui was there shocked as he gave her the ice pack.

"Doctor Usui? Can you help me get back to my mommy? I got lost." Nanami said as she was about to head out. "Sure, do you have any clue?" He asked. "My cousin is about to be born. At least that's what I heard" she said. "Ok then I can help. When you get to mommy can you tell her to meet me right outside the hospital?" He asked hoping she will say yes. "Sure sir, I need to repay you for helping!" She smiled bright just like Misaki.

A few minutes later they arrived. When Nanami looked up at him they both nodded and said good bye. "Mommy!" Nanami greeted her mom big a hug. "Nanami what happed? Why do you have an ice pack on you forehead?" Nanami smiled, "hihi I was walking around, but then I tripped, luckily a doctor caught me, but out heads bumped each other's and he gave me an ice pack. Oh an mommy, the doctor said he wanted to meet you in front of the hospital. Please can you? I said ok for a thank you!" Misaki was surprised, she wondered if Nanami said something to make him mad. "Sure you stay with grandma while mommy goes out for a bit then ok?" She said and headed outside.

When Misaki headed out to see which doctor it was she saw a familiar hair color with emerald eyes tall and handsome, she gasped 'it couldn't be...Usui!?'

**So, was it ok? Please review of what you thought of it!**


End file.
